


Sunshine

by Whatevergirl



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatevergirl/pseuds/Whatevergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tifa thinks about the loss of Aerith, but Aerith waits with Zack to be reunited with her friends.</p><p>Written at the start of 2007</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

She sat there, staring absentmindedly at the wall. She didn't know what do – Her closest friend was dead. Gone. Not coming back.

"Why?" she whispered. "Why does it have to be this way? I don't understand. Aerith …"

> Now here I stand,
> 
> Oh in the morning sunshine
> 
> Dreaming only of the Promised Land

A tear slowly made a path down the ashen cheeks of the face of Tifa Lockheart. Down the cheeks of a shocked woman. Her lip began to quiver. Biting firmly down on it with her top teeth, she started taking deep breaths. She felt like she was lost. A small child abandoned in the dark forest of loneliness.

> Somewhere, they say, beyond the great horizon
> 
> Lies a beautiful island.

She rubbed her eyes and sat up. Aerith wouldn't want her wallowing in misery. She would have to keep going. There was a job that needed doing; she was going to do it.

> Everyone says he longs at heart for Shangri-La
> 
> But that is a no-where land, after all

Standing near the Lake, she could hear her voice. Sometimes she was humming, sometimes talking to herself. Often, though, she was singing. The beautiful melodies brought to life by her soft voice.

> How I wonder
> 
> Why no one tries to sail out
> 
> Looking for a strange paradise.

She smiled to herself. Aerith might be gone, but Tifa wasn't alone. Not even in her grief. When she died, she wouldn't be alone. She would see the Cetran woman. They could spend time together, unhastened by worries or battles.

> In my dreams, I've seen people there
> 
> Exchanging words of love and care,

It hurt, having a friend ripped away. It was not a nice experience and Tifa never wanted to encounter it again. Though, she knew it was near enough inevitable.

Cloud was starting to live recklessly, as though he couldn't care if he lived or died. No doubt he was missing Aerith too. Yuffie had calmed down a bit, evidence that she too had been affected. Barret and Cid were trying to control their cursing, as Aerith had been trying to make them stop and Nanaki had shown he was upset by the loss. Cait sith had been quiet lately and Vincent; Tifa could tell was not overly happy about the situation. Though he didn't really show it.

> In the bright sunbeams, they're dancing with the birds,
> 
> And they are singing all day long
> 
> Beside the streams.

Tifa stood up and began to make her way out of the room and over to the house where the others were. She felt a little bit more composed and ready to face them, but the sooner they got out of the forgotten city and the surrounding area the better. However, Tifa couldn't blame Cloud for wanting to say goodbye to Aerith by resting here for a day before moving on.

> One day, some day
> 
> You'll surely find me sailing away  
>  For the white beach
> 
> Of the Promised Land.

\---

 

Aerith stood, watching the group move slowly out.

"I've been dead nearly 2 days. But my dear friends, you needn't worry. One day, we can travel to the Promised Land. I am sure you have earned your place there."

> Now, here I stand,
> 
> Oh, in the burning sunset,
> 
> Talking only of the Promised Land

"I will wait for you, everyone. You are all very dear to me. Then, when the time is right we will travel to the Promised Land. Those we love, if we leave any behind, they may earn their place too. We could all live a perfect life. A happy life. Free of suffering and sorrow.

> I'm glad to know; now I am not the only one,
> 
> I've got nice friends who share dreams with me

She felt a presence behind her, but didn't need to turn. It would be Zack. He was always following her around, it reminded her of a lost puppy. Turning to the soft hand that comforted it. He was looking forward to seeing Cloud again and meeting his new friends.

> We're so young; we've got some magic powers,
> 
> We are nourishing like flowers

"Go get him, guys." Whispered Zack.

"It's not Sephiroth. He is being manipulated. It is JENOVA who is 'in charge' She is the one making him do every thing."

"I know."

"Maybe one day, he will join us here. I said I want us all to be together."

> Oh, let us wait
> 
> Until the day comes when we will all
> 
> Sail across the deeper blue ocean.

Zack smiled and wrapped his arms around her. She would insist the whole world was innocent if she could. But no matter, she did have a point about Sephiroth.

"Maybe he will, Aerith. But do you think the others will accept him?"

"I'll make them!"

A look of determination glowed in her eyes.

> In our dreams, we've seen people there
> 
> Exchanging words of love and care

They laughed softly. Aerith grinned to herself. It was so nice getting to talk to Zack again. He had found her hours after she had died. They had sat and talked for so long. It felt as though they hadn't been parted at all.

> In the bright sunbeams, they're dancing with the birds,
> 
> And they are singing all day long
> 
> Beside the streams.

"Let's go see him." She whispered. "Maybe he is himself right now, I don't want him to blame himself."

"No, that wouldn't be good."

"Goodbye, my friends. I will return to travel with you soon. Hopefully you will be focused again by then!"

She turned and walked off, Zack slowly following behind her.

> One day, some day,
> 
> You'll surely find us sailing away
> 
> For the white beach
> 
> Of the Promised Land.


End file.
